1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transmissions, and more particularly to drive shafts rotatable within a split stationary housing with output through that housing.
2. Prior Art
Transmissions and drive shafts have been around for many centuries. Typically however, they take power from a drive shaft in a direction perpendicular to the axis of rotation of that shaft, typically a gearing of some sort must be arranged on one end of that shaft.
Other modes of power takeoff from that drive shaft could include some form of spur gear or pulley or a propeller. However, such propeller or circumferential sweeping "take off" such as a propeller would not permit the rotating drive shaft to be maintained within a stationery housing, which housing is structurally connected to the stationary housing on the opposite side of the propeller or the like.
Such a power takeoff within a split or divided housing would be applicable towards boat propulsion, for the utilization of a plurality of propellers, for any use where there is have a rotating shaft inside a fixed shaft and there is a need for taking power out of the rotating shaft at one or more spaced apart locations anywhere along its longitudinal axis.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, to provide a drive mechanism which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a power transmission takeoff from a rotating shaft, which rotating shaft is disposed within a fixed split housing, which fixed split housing portions are connectively and non-rotationally attached to one another at the location of the power takeoff.